Beacon
by Dunkz4dayz
Summary: Sheifu has come to Piltover with one hope: He must escape Ionia, the people, the crimes, and the ninjas.


"The exchange program is fantastic!" The over enthusiastic man explained. "We have young adults from every around the world come to get an education at the Academy of Science." He said with a smile, examining his passenger in the back of the car through the mirror.

Sheifu nodded in reply, having zoned out a while ago. He was **tired,** tired from the restless airship ride, tired from the sleepless nights in Ionia, and tired from the Academy designated driver's never ending drivel. He leaned against the window as his exhausted eyes barely took in the wonder that was the Piltover street scene.

If he had been paying attention, he would've noticed the countless little shops, pedestrians, robots, other cars, and people from all over outside the car. He would've seen Ionians chatting with Yordles, Noxians with Demacians, and Freljordians with Shurimans.

But he just wanted sleep, and this damn fool wasn't intent on letting him.

"Oh! And that's the police station!" The driver tapped the window as a large blue building passed by. "Our police force in Piltover is like no other! Our streets are the cleanest in Valoran!"

Sheifu nodded again. In Ionia, there weren't even streets, just long stretches of dirt road that bandits stalked like wolves. If you were lucky, the bandits would be your only problem. The Noxian invasion left many Ionians without homes, and crime turned into a favorable career path for many.

Sheifu too had chosen a dark path in Ionia, though it was much darker than most.

"Ah!" The driver's explanation jarred his train of thought. "We're here!" Sheifu gave him a confused expression. "Oh I'm sorry, I should elaborate: This is going to be your home for your stay in Piltover!"

The car pulled over and stopped along the sidewalk, Sheifu and the driver both exited, the driver went around to the trunk to retrieve Sheifu's bag while the former oriented himself.

The building that was to be his home was a simple brick apartment complex that blended with the buildings next to it.

"Just follow me now." With a small nod, Sheifu followed the man into the apartment building.

Ivy sat on her couch in sweatpants and a tank top watching tv. She was expecting some exchange student from Ionia some time today, so she decided to just relax as she waited.

A knock on her apartment door alerted her to the presence of people outside. She quickly got up, turned off the tv, and went to the door.

"Took him long enough." She grumbled to herself as she opened the door.

"Hello Ivy!" On the other side of the door were two men, one was a short, slightly overweight bearded man with a smile on his face. The other was a taller, bigger man from Ionia by the looks of him.

Holy Shit! Ivy thought to herself. He's hot!

"Ivy, this is Sheifu, Sheifu, Ivy." The shorter man introduced the two. Ivy smiled and held out her hand. Sheifu tried to smile the best he could in his exhausted state, and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you!" Ivy smiled up at Sheifu while Sheifu mumbled something that sounded like. "You too."

Later on, Sheifu sat at the kitchen table while Ivy gave him the general orientation of her apartment.

He was more awake this time after drinking some coffee that Ivy generously offered him.

The girl was a good half a foot shorter than he was, which put her roughly at five and a half feet by his estimation.

She had lighter skin than he did, with a round face and an athletic figure, and she had long, bright green hair that went down to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a pleasant deep brown.

"Anyway, so you're gonna get your schedule in about a week or so. So I think until then you're supposed to just chill." Sheifu nodded in understanding.

"I don't know, maybe you could get a job or something." Ivy trailed off. She took a seat on the kitchen counter so that she was facing down towards Sheifu. "I don't know, it's up to you." Sheifu nodded, and made no moves to continue the conversation.

"So um. Yah, I'm gonna go do homework." Ivy hopped down from the counter and walked awkwardly into her room. After some moments consideration, Sheifu went into his room.

It was dark, there was a double bed with blue sheets, the room was fairly bare, Sheifu liked it that way. He kicked off his shoes and stripped into his underwear, and just crawled into bed after an exhausting day.

Sleep came to him like a forgotten enemy.

A/N: So this idea just kinda came to me. I'm on my phone right now on a road trip so expect some reformatting and refinement when I get access to a computer. Anyway, more characterization will hopefully come next chapter, and it will most likely be longer too. So see you guys soon!


End file.
